


wake up and smell the rainbow

by the__magpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Comes Out, dean is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__magpie/pseuds/the__magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean clenched his jaw for a second, steeling himself. “Sam, I think I’m gay,” he said loudly.<br/>“No you’re not,” Sam said without missing a beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up and smell the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie is alive in this fic. Just don't question it.

“Sam, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Hmm, what?” Sam didn’t look up from his laptop.

“Um.” Dean shifted in place, his fingers drumming against the table in the bunker’s library. “Can…can you look at me for a second?”

“I’m doing research,” Sam mumbled, his eyes scanning something on his screen.

“Yeah, well, this is kinda important.”

“Mmm.”

Dean clenched his jaw for a second, steeling himself. “Sam, I think I’m gay,” he said loudly.

“No you’re not,” Sam said without missing a beat.

Dean blinked. “Uh, did you hear what I just said?”

“Yep,” Sam said, his fingers flying across his keyboard now. “You’re not gay, Dean.”

This was going worse than Dean expected. “Look, Sam, I know it’s hard to change your perception of me after so long – God knows it’s been hard enough for me – but it’s something that you’ve got to accept as a part of who I am—”

“You’re not gay, Dean,” Sam said calmly, finally looking up from his laptop. “You’re bisexual.”

“I – what?”

Sam sighed, folding his hands together, looking like a goddamn therapist. “What made you think that you’re gay?”

“I think you know what,” Dean muttered, feeling heat starting to prick the back of his neck.

“Cas?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Um,” Dean coughed, a blush rising on his face. “I guess. And there have been others too.”

“Okay, so you look at a dude and think ‘Damn, I’d tap that,’ right?”

“Jeez, Sam, you don’t have to say it like that,” Dean cringed.

Sam leaned back in his chair. “Whatever. But haven’t you always felt that way about women, too?”

“Well…yeah, but…” Dean frowned. “It doesn’t work that way. It’s one or the other – you can’t like both.”

Sam flipped his laptop around to show Dean the screen. He had typed the word “bisexuality” into the search bar. Dean read aloud: “The sexual attraction to both men and women.”

“There,” Sam said, a smug little smile on his face. “It’s real.”

“But that’s…” Dean’s eyes were wide. “There are actual people like that? Like…like me?” He pointed an accusatory finger at Sam, as if all of this was his fault. “I thought there was only gay and straight!”

“Of course not. What did you think the B in LGBT stood for? Besides, there’s a lot of different sexual orientations – ace, pan, demi, et cetera.”

Perplexed, Dean demanded, “How do you know all this stuff?”

Sam rolled his eyes, finally looking exasperated. “Oh my god, Dean, it’s 2015. Wake up and smell the rainbow.”

Dean slumped into the chair across from Sam. “I honestly thought I was the only one,” he said quietly.

Sam was looking at him with an oddly sympathetic expression. “Look, if you need a second opinion, I know just who to call.” He pulled out his phone and started dialing a number.

“Who are you calling?” Dean demanded, jumping up and leaning across the table to make a swipe for the phone. “Give me that!”

“Relax, it’s just Charlie,” Sam said, holding the phone out of Dean’s reach. “I’ll even put it on speaker for you.”

A moment later, Charlie’s bright voice rang out from the phone. “Hey Sam! What’s up?”

“Hey Charlie,” Sam said. “Dean’s here too, you’re on speaker.”

“Hi, Dean! What can I do for you boys?”

“Just wanted to let you know that Dean finally came out to me,” Sam said, while Dean hid his face in his hands, groaning.

“Wow, congrats, Dean! About time!” Charlie exclaimed.

“What the – you knew?” Dean sputtered.

“Of course I knew,” Charlie scoffed. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what it means when a dude is checking out his best friend’s ass.”

“Oh god,” Dean groaned, burying his face in his hands again.

“But get this,” Sam said, grinning. “He thought he was gay.”

“What, for reals?” Charlie said. “Did he forget all those times he shacked up with the ladies?”

“He didn’t know there was such a thing as bisexual.”

“Oh my god, he’s dumb,” Charlie laughed.

“Dudes, I’m right here,” Dean muttered.

“Seriously, though, Dean, I need to take you to a pride parade,” Charlie said. “I think there’s one in Chicago next week! I’ll text you the details.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Dean said quickly. “I’m not sure I’m quite ready for that. I just found out that bisexuality is a thing, like, two minutes ago.”

“It would be good for you! You could meet other people that are like you, learn more about the LGBT community.” A sly note snuck into her voice. “You could take Cas with you, too. I’m sure he’d be interested in this stuff.”

Dean groaned loudly again and dropped his head onto the table. On the other end of the line, he could hear Charlie laughing.

“Thanks, Charlie,” Sam was saying. “He’s pretty thick, but I think we’re able to get through to him occasionally.”

“I’ll let you get on with your broment,” Charlie said. “Laters, bitches!”

Sam didn’t speak once Charlie hung up. Dean’s head was still on the table; he found that the cool wood felt good against his forehead.

“I wish I hadn’t said anything,” he mumbled.

“Why is that?” Sam asked.

Dean lifted his head up to glare at his brother. “Because now you and Charlie are never going to let me hear the end of it!”

Sam grinned. “That’s true. But I’m glad you told me, Dean. Even if you are a bit of an idiot.”

“How was I supposed to know this stuff!”

“How do you _not_ know?” There was a laugh in Sam’s voice.

Dean exhaled heavily. “Really, though, this doesn’t bother you at all?”

“Of course not. I’ve suspected it for a while now, and I’m just glad that you finally told me. You’re my brother, and I’m going to accept you no matter who you take to bed.” He frowned suddenly, as if he just thought of something. “Actually, I take that back. You’re not allowed to sleep with Crowley.”

“What the – Sam!” Dean sputtered. “How could you even – what are you – that’s just—”

Sam laughed. “I have to draw the line somewhere!”

“You’re a dick,” Dean growled, glaring at him, feeling his face burning.

Sam’s face grew serious. “I just have one question,” he said. “Are you going to tell Cas that you’re open for business or should I?”

Dean got to his feet, turning away. “Eat me, Sam.”

“Tell that to Cas!” Sam called after him, before dissolving again into laughter.

Dean threw up his middle finger at Sam over his shoulder, heading down the stairs out of the library, feeling like what he needed now was a cold beer and a few hours on his laptop to find out everything he could about bisexuality.


End file.
